


阿姐

by leiwenaihaozhe



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Huang Ren Jun, M/M, Top Park Jisung (NCT), 卖淫, 女装, 未成年性行为
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25084159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiwenaihaozhe/pseuds/leiwenaihaozhe
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Park Jisung
Kudos: 2





	阿姐

朴志晟今天下班回家的路上看见了一个女生，使他想起了阿姐。女生穿着白色的无袖连衣裙，还有透明的水晶凉鞋，耳朵上别着一支小花，是红色，像极了阿姐，他还以为是阿姐来找他了。现在已经没有人会穿成这样了，只有他小时候生活过的乡下里的女人才会这样穿。

朴志晟是独子，家里没有亲生姐姐，只有些堂姐，不过他素来是不叫她们姐姐的，只喊大名。但在小时候，他确实有过叫阿姐的人。那时候他好小，家里还尚未发达，一家人住在封闭的乡下。他家是一栋独立的房子，从他的房间窗口往下看，可以看到对面一排低矮的房子，青黑的瓦铺成的屋檐，老旧的柱子看不出红色，只是惨惨的灰白里混着一些淡红，像被打红的脸上才有的颜色，而黄色的墙壁前总会站着一个女孩子，看上去比他大上几岁。她留着齐肩的头发，发根处是淡淡的栗色，显得有些营养不良，尤其是干干瘦瘦的躯干，还有裙子底下露出的一截细瘦小腿上往里突出的膝盖。她素着一张脸，羸弱，还好耳边的红花把她衬得有些气色，还经常抿着嘴笑着，还是很生动很好看的。

这个女孩日复一日地站在屋檐下，有时候朴志晟往楼下看能看到她，有时候又看不到，但过一会儿她又会站在下面。朴志晟对这个女孩充满好奇，怎么能天天都站在那里呢，难道她不上学吗？真好，他可羡慕了，学校里的人很少，作业很多，村里的小学教书的都是些下乡来教书的城里人，他们很凶，朴志晟不喜欢凶他的老师，他一点都不爱去学校。  
每次朴志晟在房间里写作业写不出来的时候就爱往楼下看女孩，看她是不是又消失了，不过他不敢多看，通常只瞄一下就收回目光，因为他妈不让他看。他吃饭的时候总不老实，爱叼着筷子在客厅溜达，他趴在窗台看女孩，被他妈一筷子打过来，叫他别看，脏。他两个堂姐也凑过来说看了会生病，然后把窗关上了，他只好老实地坐回去。  
从那之后朴志晟就不敢在客厅看了，只敢在房里偷偷看。女孩好看，比他两个堂姐好看，他的堂姐们每天化得脸红彤彤，眼皮嘴巴也红彤彤，不像女孩干干净净，只是笑一笑露出虎牙就很漂亮了。  
那时候他还不知道为什么他妈和堂姐不让他看，只以为是女孩太好看，她们嫉妒了，后来他上初中了才知道女孩是干什么的。

朴志晟每天上学都爱带三颗糖，数学课吃一颗，英语课吃两颗。六年级的时候，他开始带四颗糖去学校了，不是因为功课变难了或者他变傻了，是因为女孩。  
有一次他看到女孩被她爸推到房子里，出来之后挂着眼泪，白脸上红了一片，后边走着一个男的给她递了两颗糖，女孩皱着的脸又笑了，他就想原来一颗糖就可以让皱缩的百合花苞开花啊。所以他每天早上上学的时候给女孩一颗糖，女孩会摸摸他的头，女孩没比他大几岁，可对他笑的样子很慈爱，虽然这样说起来很奇怪，但朴志晟还是这样认为。  
因为每天一颗糖，朴志晟和女孩熟了起来，女孩在他心里从红色小花的符号变成了阿姐，阿姐是有名字的，她叫黄仁俊，朴志晟觉得他的名字太“男孩子”了，所以朴志晟问能不能叫她阿姐，阿姐盯着他的眼睛一会儿之后说好。于是朴志晟就有了阿姐。

原来阿姐也不是每天都要待在屋檐下，有时候阿姐的妈妈也让阿姐出去玩玩。阿姐离开屋檐下的时候不会穿裙子也不会戴花，她会穿裤子。朴志晟等着阿姐有空就偷摸摸溜去和阿姐捉蜻蜓、捞蝌蚪还有去摘别人家种的果子树。朴志晟和阿姐差不多高，摘果子的时候，他会钻到阿姐两腿之间，把阿姐举得高高的，听阿姐指挥他往哪移他就往哪移，他会低下头看从自己肩膀上垂下来的两条腿，阿姐没有穿凉鞋，他看着阿姐的鞋子也可以想得出圆圆的小脚趾和光滑的圆指甲。  
朴志晟特别爱和阿姐出去玩，和她待在一起不像堂姐们带他出去玩那样，她们恨不得把他揣在怀里，两个人把他夹在中间，丰腴的身体挤得他流汗又累，他这个大家族里的唯一男孩被她们珍贵动物一样宠着。阿姐就不同了，和她一起的时候很自由，他们是平等的人，是朴志晟和黄仁俊，阿姐哪怕看他摔倒了也不会急得要哭着亲亲他的伤口，只会笑他傻再拉他起来。

朴志晟六年级毕业那天，手里捏着一张优秀毕业生的奖状迫不及待蹦回家给他妈看。全家人在饭桌上净夸他聪明听话，叔叔摸摸脸，婶娘捏捏肩，其乐融融之时，楼下传来男人打骂的声音和阿姐哭的声音，家的人关上窗骂句婊子、变态又继续乐呵地吃饭。  
他心里着急，担心阿姐，想去保护阿姐，可是他不敢现在下去。他只能等吃完饭骗他妈说去买只笔，悄悄去看看阿姐。  
阿姐又站在那里，小小的身体缩在黑暗里，窄窄的肩膀上青一块紫一块，脖子上也有。朴志晟以为阿姐又被她爸打了，他抓着阿姐的手问她怎么了。阿姐脸上已经没有泪了，她苦苦地笑着说：“没事啦，我就是被人欺负了一下，没什么，不痛的。”  
朴志晟看阿姐的笑容，他一点也笑不出来，他从口袋里掏出几颗糖给阿姐，这是让阿姐开心的魔法，阿姐最喜欢糖了。  
阿姐接过糖之后摸摸了他的头，问他之后要去上哪一所初中。  
朴志晟说：“我想去你上的一中。”  
阿姐手指卷了卷裙摆，“一中啊，”他又松开手指，“其实我也没去上过几天初中，不知道一中好不好。”  
“好羡慕你啊，我都不想去上学。阿姐你为什么可以不上学啊？”  
“我啊，我要在家里，要在这里守护家呀。”  
“原来是这样啊。”  
没聊几句朴志晟和阿姐告别了，他怕在他妈面前露馅了，从裤子口袋拿出从家里带出来的一支铅笔，匆匆地跑上楼去了。

乡下的初中没比小学好到哪去，学校里有些乡下教会的人当英语老师，英语课还要学圣经，清心寡欲的老师怎么也没法把蠢蠢欲动的初中生的心灵教得干净些。  
升入初中的朴志晟一下子长高了好多，也变帅好多，学校里的小女生可爱在体育课看他了。周围好多同学开始耍朋友了，整天老公老婆的叫，也有女生爱贴着他问问题，微微起伏的小胸部推着他，搞得朴志晟坐立不安。  
朴志晟这样不是说他纯洁得出淤泥而不染，其实早就阅片无数。班里的安子他哥有好多那种碟片，他们班男生经常聚集在安子家偷看他哥的碟。里面的女人各个胸都好大，男人一进去就啊啊狂叫，胸部水波一样晃动，每次都看得他们脑门冒汗，挨个去厕所。  
他有时在想，怎么碟里的女人和班里的女同学胸都大，而阿姐的胸就那么平？他可不会把阿姐和碟里的女人想在一起，阿姐是阿姐，是干净的小百合。

朴志晟晚上经常做春梦，和女人翻云覆雨，早上内裤湿湿一片。去学校之后他们几个男生凑一起讲晚上做的春梦，讨论那些女人的胸是不是好大，那里是不是好嫩好紧，他一直叫“那里”，安子他们总是直接逼来逼去，他觉得听着害臊。  
男生在一起除了看片讨论那种事还会干什么？还会比大小。在厕所里，你看我的我看你的，朴志晟那里最大，他们调侃朴志晟是不是操多了才大的，他不好意思地马上穿好内裤逃出去了。  
朴志晟很喜欢在学校里和男生一起玩的时间，这是男孩子的世界。他回到家里之后就回到了女儿国，他不是不喜欢女儿国的生活，那里面有阿姐，他也是喜欢的，这两个世界都是他的快乐小天地。

朴志晟虽然平常看黄片、学习一般，但他还是个乖乖学生，从不闹事，是爸妈眼里的心肝乖儿子。  
乖儿子朴志晟初二的时候第一次打架，打的还是他兄弟安子。  
本来像往常一样，他们又在安子家看黄片。突然聊起做爱的事，他们几个都没做过，安子吹嘘他哥操过好多人，说着说着安子激动起来，他说他哥操过一个出来卖的，那个出来卖的好像就住在朴志晟家附近。  
朴志晟眼睛看着电视上那女人的腰，听到安子的话回过头来，问他哪里有，他怎么不知道。  
“你说在哪？你就吹吧，我家那就没住什么人。”  
“有的，就在你家楼下那一排。我哥说那人叫黄仁俊，因为像男生我还记得很清楚。”  
“什么？你再说一遍？”  
朴志晟听到黄仁俊的名字就生气了，阿姐怎么可能是那种人，安子在放他妈什么狗屁。他一把揪起安子的领子逼他再说一遍。  
周围的人立马过来拉开他们，不懂朴志晟怎么突然吃炸药了。  
安子莫名其妙被他吼，心里不爽，又说到：“就叫黄仁俊，你不信就去问他呗，我哥说他可好操了，操一次要五十块！”  
“操你妈的，你说什么！”  
朴志晟冲过去一脚踢在安子肚子上。安子爬起来就是一拳砸他脸上。反应过来的几个男生拦腰抱住他们，他们抓不住，这两个人挣脱后又扭打在一起。

朴志晟被处分在家停学一星期。他每天躺在床上，窗户关死，没去找过阿姐。他怎么没想过阿姐会是出来卖的呢？他现在回想，以前小时候看过的阿姐身上的痕迹以及经常和阿姐进屋的各种男人，种种迹象都在证实安子说的是真的。  
他的阿姐做什么不好，怎么能做这种事？阿姐怎么办，他好想带阿姐走，他不想让阿姐受欺负了。阿姐阿姐……

一星期过后复学，朴志晟和安子和好了，安子猜到朴志晟和黄仁俊是认识的，于是再也不在朴志晟面前讲他了。  
朴志晟还是照常和阿姐一起玩，只是偶尔他在窗台上看到阿姐消失在屋檐下会苦涩地想阿姐小小的身体是怎么承受那些的？她要是怀孕了怎么办，她爸一定会让她打掉，可是这么伤身体，阿姐可以生下来，他愿意带着阿姐和小孩逃走。  
他时常在想阿姐，想到发疯。他也会怨阿姐的家庭，怨阿姐做的事，可是怨很少很少，少到他一看到阿姐，喜欢的心情就能把蚂蚁大小的怨淹死。

到十五岁的那年，朴志晟终于对阿姐说出了他的想法。  
在此之前，他想过好多次关于钱的问题，他家里开小卖部的，一个月能挣200元左右，阿姐接一次客要花50，他哪里找得到方法攒到50块让阿姐陪他一次。他看过好多次不一样的男人走进那个房子，他们拿着50块钱走进去，然后换来一个身上带着痕迹挂着泪痕的阿姐走出来，他嫉妒死了这些男人，他想杀了他们，又想成为唯一一个能对阿姐做他们做的事情的人。  
朴志晟选了一个下午请假回去了。他来到阿姐家前，阿姐身上雪白一片，一点痕迹也没有。  
他祈求说：“阿姐，你跟我好吧。”  
阿姐猜得出他的意思，她心里凉了一片，她好无奈，她只得装着不懂说：“什么？”  
“我说，你跟我好吧，你给我吧，我要你。”  
阿姐挽挽头发，叹了口气，“那你有钱吗？”  
朴志晟没有。他想他那时候大抵算是个混球，还比不上嫖客，连钱也没有，就想让阿姐和他好，还想要阿姐的感情呢。  
阿姐见他停顿了，摸摸他的脸。  
她又来了。那种寡妇一样的笑脸，愁苦的脸上挂着惨淡的笑容，又悲伤又有全世界最温柔的爱意，她像个母亲一样满足朴志晟无理的要求。

朴志晟跟着阿姐进了那间屋子。里面是昏暗的。阿姐牵着他的手来到床前，两人并排坐着。朴志晟压上去亲阿姐的嘴，手往下摸去。  
接着他发现，阿姐是男的。

其实他那时候模模糊糊地有意识到阿姐和普通女孩不一样，他比那些女孩高，胸部是平的，四肢好瘦，干干的瘦，整个人直挺挺的，不像同班女生有圆润的莲藕一样的手。阿姐说话的声音也不一样，好细，捏着嗓子，蚊子嘤嘤一样，好像每一句话每一个字随时要破音。虽然阿姐和多数女生不一样，可她比她们漂亮多了，每次她瞥过来看他一眼，又媚又天真地笑，朴志晟总酥了一半身子。

朴志晟钻进阿姐的裙子里。那白裙子底下的秘密，他梦牵梦萦了好久，终于要让他一一解开。里面的味道让他下面好疼，裙子里面好像湿热的空气都在那里围绕，凝成水滴打在他身上，每一滴都是爱欲。  
他隔着白色的内裤舔上面隆起的形状，舔得阿姐叫出声来。他嘴往上移，牙齿轻磨阿姐的肚脐，再往上移就被裙子卡住了。  
朴志晟从裙子下面钻出来，一把把阿姐捞起来，让他脱掉裙子。露出他平坦的胸部。他又重新把阿姐压回床上，舔舐阿姐的乳尖，啄得阿姐直推他的头，他就像回到母亲身上的婴孩吸着乳头。  
他的手往下移动，把阿姐死死并住的大腿撑开，接着脸来到那处幽秘的地方。脱掉阿姐的内裤，他把阿姐的那里含了进去，手也往下抠抠，戳进了阿姐的穴里。  
阿姐啊地叫了一声，弓起背，双腿夹住他的头，朴志晟嘴上用力吸了口，阿姐身子立马软了又重重地打在床上。乘这时朴志晟往下面塞进了第二根手指。  
朴志晟另一只手搓弄阿姐的根部，不一会儿，阿姐就在颤抖中射在了他嘴里。他吐出白乎的精液，往阿姐下面抹去。  
“阿姐我要进来了。”  
说完，他扶着性器，头部戳在阿姐的穴口，稍一用力把伞状的头顶了进去。  
阿姐在他进来的时候死死抓着他的手臂，然后痛哭了。  
朴志晟的性器特别大，特别粗，他看着阿姐的穴，那么小的一个口怎么吃得进去，他手扶着阿姐的左腿，用力往里面塞了进去，感受着洞穴的拥挤，吸附，突然一根全部插了进去。  
黄仁俊觉得自己要裂开了。从下面开始裂成了两半，他的下面被塞得满满的，特别涨，特别痛，他只是大力呼吸一下，就感觉里面的东西戳到他尽头了。  
朴志晟被里面的挤压得兴奋十足，双手握着阿姐的腰就大力干起来。他顶得特别凶，拉出来一大半再猛地撞进去，里面的粉色软肉被勾得翻出来一些，阿姐被他撞得前后耸动，他看着阿姐痛哭流泪的表情，和不加掩饰地哭喊，更是加快了速度。  
黄仁俊双腿打开，小腿缠着朴志晟的腰，小脚心向内勾住，脚趾死死地抓住朴志晟的腰，朴志晟动一动，他就跟着摆动一下。朴志晟每次的插入都让黄仁俊身体里颤动，他感受着那么粗大的性器在身体里冲撞，痛的同时酥麻得很。  
朴志晟凶狠的样子像是想让阿姐死在他身下。一会儿之后，他在阿姐的穴里射了出来。阿姐在他怀里颤抖了好久才停下来。  
他缩在阿姐的怀里，和阿姐有一搭没一搭地聊着。阿姐的双臂怀抱着他，下巴顶在他的头上，阿姐让他讲个故事，讲讲他在学校里学过的文章小说什么的。  
朴志晟回忆了一下，在阿姐温软的怀里讲了杜十娘怒沉百宝箱的故事。

回忆太伤神了。他今天想起阿姐是因为见着了他的影子，那样的打扮很少见了，只是多看了一眼，回忆就找上了他。后来阿姐怎么样，他也不知道了。上高中时，他爸妈秉持教育改变人生的想法，把他带去了大城市读书。  
而他大概成了阿姐生命中唯一没有付嫖资的嫖客，朴志晟留给阿姐的只有他躺在他温柔地臂弯之间，在他的央求下讲过的杜十娘的故事，权当是唯一的补偿了。现在想来他差不多就是古时候那些负了风尘娘子的读书人了。  
后来朴志晟再也没有见过阿姐了，不知道阿姐能没能离开乡下的小镇，能没能像一个男人一样去爱一个女人。

他又想起以前对阿姐做过的那些坏事，后悔极了。

那时候，阿姐几乎不去上学了，也不知道他爸怎么搞的，也帮他搞到了毕业证。阿姐久违地穿着校服回来，和一个女生走在一起，脸红扑扑地在笑。  
朴志晟见着了，故意远远喊他一声阿姐。  
阿姐慌张地和女生告别了，着急地跑过来，说：“志晟，这个时候不要叫我姐，拜托了。”  
朴志晟心想这时候又装什么，故意刺他：“你还好意思喜欢别人女孩，她知道你是女的吗？阿姐？”  
阿姐落寞地垂着头，没说话，他不知道自己做错什么了。  
朴志晟快意了，又故作好意地留下一堆屁话，他记不清了，大意是让他好好努力，离开家之后就可以做自由的人，做自己想做的之类。

他有时揣着课本去找阿姐玩，看着阿姐瞧见他的课本的样子，觉得阿姐好土老帽，他不懂圣经，也不懂英文，他看着朴志晟的书有些迷，朴志晟突然觉得他们好像两个世界的人。  
朴志晟意识到阿姐羡慕他，他第一次看到阿姐漏出这样的表情，小心翼翼地想触碰，可是连自己的羡慕都要藏着掖着，阿姐甚至担心他的感情流露被朴志晟看懂了会使他难堪。  
他心紧紧地疼了一下，怪自己不藏好，在阿姐面前露了出来，阿姐会不会觉得他故意显摆？他以为阿姐的感情好单纯，阿姐只会为了糖甜不甜，那些人有没有让他痛而开心或难过，他以为阿姐的情绪只有简单的开心或难过，没想到阿姐会羡慕，阿姐会为了他认为和阿姐不是一个世界，完全无法联系在一起的东西而羡慕。他想，阿姐其实真的很渴望上学。

他什么也没留给阿姐。而阿姐留给他的还是那白色，和红色。


End file.
